Soon
by glenncoco4
Summary: Life changing conversations are nothing new to them in the middle of a mission.


_A/N: 27 DAYS!_

* * *

They've been crouched together in the shipping container for a few hours now, the last of their attackers finally gotten rid of when her husband put a bullet right between his eyes. As she rest her head on his shoulder the day finally catches up to her and her eyes begin to drift shut.

_The bright blue eyes of the little girl he's throwing into the air fills her heart with a contentment she's never known. "Again, daddy!"_

_Deeks throws her higher this time much to his wife's dismay. "Mommy, look! I'm flying."_

_She smiles when the laughter of her husband and little girl fill her ears. "__I see you, baby. You're like a bird."_

_The moment she flies into the air again, the little brunette starts whistling like a bird. Once she lands back in her father's arms, he throws her up even higher than before. _

"Deeks." She's giggles. "Baby, put her down before you drop her."

He's lost in thought on how to get them out of their current situation when her words draw him out of his trance. "Put who down?"

Her eyes slowly flutter open when she hears him respond to her. Resting her head against the wall behind them, her eyes meet those cerulean blues she loves so much. "Our little girl."

Grabbing her hand, he intertwines their fingers, soothingly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "Little girl, huh?"

The dreamy filled gaze she gives him tells him everything he needs to know.

Mirroring his wife's position, he rests his head against the wall. He leans forward pressing his forehead against hers. "So you say you'd want a boy. I have a dream that you're pregnant with a boy. I say I'd want a girl and you dream we have a little girl."

Her smile grows wider at his words. The fact that they're not alone doesn't even cross her mind as she presses her lips to his. "That's love, baby."

He places another kiss to her lips, although it's quite difficult with them grinning like idiots. "We can talk about this more later, but I think I may have figured out a way for us to get out of here."

"Tell me."

"Okay, so if we wanna get away unnoticed we need to create a-"

"Diversion." She grins, when she realizes where he's going with this.

"I say we rig a string of these grenades. Blow up the container, creating a massive explosion. That in turn will drag them towards us, but not really towards us because will have already been long gone by the time they finally get to us."

The brunette agent nods along with her partner's train of thought. "Leaving the launch site more vulnerable."

"Exactly."

"I love you."

"I love you more." He places another quick peck to her lips before pulling her up with him. "Now let's get he hell outta here so we can talk more about those gifted mutant ninja assassins."

* * *

"Callen and Sam should be here in two hours." Fatima informs the junior agents as they exchange pleasantries and make their way towards the hotel bar.

The married duo exchange a knowing glance when the rest of their party turns around. "Okay, we're gonna head up and hopefully catch a couple of Zs."

Fatima and Mac nod knowing it's been a long couple of days for them.

Once they're out of view, Kensi wraps her arms around her husband's. "I'm not really tired, babe."

The doors to the elevator open, giving the couple the go ahead to step in. Taking their place in the corner of the empty elevator, they wait a few seconds until the doors close. Before she knows it, he has her pushed up against the wall as his tongue begins to duel with hers. She hesitates for a second realizing where they are and that they could be caught at any minute, but it doesn't last long when she feels his hands make their way under the hem of her jeans, grabbing her ass.

He playfully bites at her lip when air becomes scarce. "You know what it does to me when you tell me you're not wearing panties."

The desire she sees in his eyes only makes her want him that much more. She figured they were probably gonna have a few brief hours to themselves and she took advantage of that. "I do know."

He really needs this damn elevator to hurry because the seductive grin she's giving him right now only….yep he's up. The elevator dings, telling them that they've reached their floor. He hastily drags her to their room, pushing her inside.

She doesn't have time to react to her husband's obvious urgency, because as soon as the door shuts he's pressing her up against the wall again.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she lets out a moan as she tries to let the words she's been wanting to say leave her mouth. "Baby."

His lips continue their attack on her neck, making their way down to her now shirtless chest and..._.when did that happen?_ "Yeah?"

"No, I mean let's make a baby."

He pauses his onslaught of kisses, his deep blue desire filled eyes locking with her chocolate orbs that have just as much desire shining in them. "Are you serious?"

The smile that always lights up a room graces her face when she hears the awestruck rasp in his voice. "Yes, I'm ready for this." Her fingers massage his scalp soothingly. "I didn't tell you before because the chaos of the past few months, but having that dream, one of many I might add, and seeing Mandy…..I want that. I want that for us."

He can't help the childlike laugh that leaves his mouth can't be helped when he hears the words leave her lips. "Then we're doing this? We're gonna have a baby."

Her pearly whites shine when she hears his joyous laugh. "Yeah, little Martys running to and fro."

The detective picks up his wife, walking them over to the bed and gently sets her down when he reaches the edge.

She moves the hair out of his eyes as he hovers above her, looking at her like she's the most beautiful creature on earth. "I love you. I love you so much."

"To the end of time and back." He finishes as his lips collide with hers once more.

* * *

"Did you guys get any rest?" Their new acquaintance Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie asks when the couple finally joins them at their table.

Deeks is still in a bit of a sex induced haze, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Huh? Oh, yeah right."

"What my husband is trying to say is, yes." She knocks her hip against his, jostling him a bit. "Clearly he's still asleep."

"Yeah, sorry guys. I guess we really tired ourselves out."

A blush rises to her cheeks at her partners words.

They take a seat opposite of the analyst and Mac. "So how long have you two been married?"

"Two months."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No. Not yet." The brunette agent smiles when her husband places his hand on her leg, reaching for her hand and intertwines their fingers. _Soon._


End file.
